Waiting
by onikafaree12
Summary: Demi and Selena have been friends since childbirth, but after a tragic accident things change and Demi leaves. "For five years I have been waiting for her to love me back." Please give it a try. this is my first uploaded story.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting**

**_For five years I had been waiting for her to love me back_.**

**So this is my first story on this site, I'm really apprehensive and feedback is deeply appreciated, rated T for language. Thanks and enjoy.**

"I heard she's back in town." I looked at my brother

"Oh yeah, just like you heard last time?" Nicki sighed

"You need to let her go." I turned to him an angry glare set in place

"You need to leave Nick." I walked over to the door of my condo and yanked it open with so much force, I'm surprised it didn't rip off its hinges. "Now!" Nick shook his head and stood.

"Sel I love you, you know I do but this isn't healthy, and it isn't fair to your family, friends, and yourself." He gave me one last pitiful look before he took his leave. I slammed the door and slid down it. He was right, they all were. But I couldn't just fucking forget her, I loved her.

Demetria Devonne Lovato. The woman I had spent five whole years waiting for. Day in and day out. Barely sleeping eating or doing anything significant. Hoping to god she realizes she loved me too and needed to come back. We were best friends, in our little town our names went together like peanut butter and jelly. We were always together. If you saw me just look a little closer and Demi wasn't far behind. Everything was good, we were good. That is until the accident.

Demi had watched her parents die and there was nothing she could do. It was a snowy December night, her family was headed back from a restaurant where they celebrated Dallas's (Demi's older sister) engagement. The youngest Madison had been at a friend's house. Her parents had feared her safety in the weather. They were laughing and singing when all of a sudden the car began sliding. It slid all the way in to an intersection when a dump truck plowed into the car. When the car skidded to a halt at that point both Demi and Dallas had a few broken bones, bruises, and cuts. They were able to get out, but their parents were still in the car, they didn't have much time the car was on fire. Still a bit hazy after the accident Demi raced towards the driver's side yanking on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dems?" her father coughed out, tears began pouring down her face.

"Just wait daddy I'm gonna get you guys out." She kept pulling, "Dallas!" she yelled, "Dallas come help!" her eyes search the street frantically. She finds her sister on the floor unconscious.

"Demi, baby you have to go, okay. We love you and we are so proud of you girls, we need you guys to take care of each other you have to go." Reluctantly Demi let go and started to walk away. And just as she realized it was a mistake and turned around to go back the car exploded.

When Demi and Dallas go out of the hospital the funeral was held. It was decided that Dallas was financially stable enough to house her two sisters. They were all they had left.

It was okay for a while. Then Demi started spiraling out of control sleeping with anyone, drinking, even doing drugs. She started to forget me and hang out with all these awful people.

"I'm worried about you Dem, I think you should talk to somebody." I had been thinking of how to bring the conversation up for a while and finally after she came to me the night before drunk off her ass I did.

"Fuck off Selena." Lately she had been calling me by my real name. She knew for a fact how much it hurt me, but she did it anyway.

"I'm serious ever since the accident it's been downhill with you, you should talk to Dallas." She rolled her eyes so violently I'm sure they should have fallen out.

"I don't need this shit right now." She stood and walked out that was the last time I saw her.

A few days later word got around that Demi had overdosed. She was sent to the hospital and a week later my mom told me she was emitted into a treatment center.

Now five years later I'm still waiting even though she made it quite clear she never wanted to see me again. I needed her as much as she needed treatment. It would have been selfish of me to hinder her in any way. Only my brother and my best friend knew how I felt about Demi. Much more than a friend I loved her, but she didn't love me back.

The sound of the doorbell brought me out of my trance. I pulled open the door and there stood one of my good friends Taylor. She had been there for me through all the Demi drama.

"Hey, I'm here to cheer you up, I heard the news." She pulled in for a tight hug.

"What news?" I asked genuinely confused

"About Demi." She pulled back and held me by shoulders giving me a "duh" look,

"What about her?" I felt my heartbeat quicken,

"You didn't hear" I was growing rather impatient

"Hear What!" I said way harsher than I intended.

"She's back."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's back." Those words circled in my head over and over again. The day I had been waiting for, for five freaking years was finally here. But why did I feel so empty. I remember those nights when I would cry myself to sleep, calling out her name praying to god she heard and came back. Now there was a strong possibility she was finally here and I didn't feel any different. "Have you seen her?" my voice sounded hoarse even to my own ears, Taylor shook her head. "But there's a car parked in front of her parents' house, and that hasn't been the case for five years." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "well until I see her I don't believe." Taylor nods sympathetically, "I understand." It was quiet for a few moments, Taylor breaks the silence. "You gonna let me in or what?" I smile softly and open the door wider, "I'm about to go to work, so…" she waves me off, "that's cool your fridge is always stocked, I'll be fine." I chuckled. That is one of the reasons Taylor and I are so close, she makes smile when I don't think I can.

After getting on uniform which consisted of black slacks and a red polo, I was on my way. Phil's Diner was my first real job. I started working there a little before Demi lost her parents. After that it wasn't so much of a job anymore, it was a way of coping. Phil the owner, was cool about it. He gave me the days off I needed, he was someone I could talk to, and most importantly he understood. He did more for me then my parents could do. Not that my folks weren't there, they just coddled me. Phil would tell me to, 'get my shit together.' That's what I needed. And to him I am forever grateful.

When I step in to the diner it was packed. Lunch rush. 'Selena, you're late.' Paul calls out from in the kitchen as soon as he spots me. 'Hello to you to.' He chuckles, 'get to work before I fire you." I laugh wholeheartedly, 'That was a good one Phil keep it up.' I grab an order pad from beside the register and glance around. There was a woman sitting by herself in the back. Her back was to me. I approached her with a cheery smile on my face. 'Good Afternoon and Welcome to Phil's, my name's Selena and I will be your server. Can I start you off with a drink?' I poise my pen ready to take down her order, 'Selena.' The smile falls from my face immediately. Her voice was raspier but there was no doubt in my mind that it was her. I was afraid to look up. After all these years of waiting and hoping, here she was and I couldn't even look at her. 'Selena, it's me…Please.' At that single word my resolve is broken and I look up. My eyes meet a pair of hazel ones. Tears spring to my eyes. 'Can I start you off with a drink?' I repeat, she looks as if I'd slapped her clean across the face. 'Selena, don't do this.' I think about slapping her when she says that. 'Don't do what? Leave your best friend without a word of goodbye, or stay away for five years without a fucking phone call?' Demi shakes her head, 'That's not fair I couldn't call, and you know I needed help.' I look away as a tear escapes, 'Don't you dare pull that fucking card, you think I was okay. I had to deal with your bullshit after everything, and you still treated me like shit, you left me.' I feel drained after this short conversation, she wasn't there for me and I don't need her now, I swipe at the tears left on my face and put on a mask. 'Look I have to get back to work, so do you need anything.' She sighs, 'Some coffee.' I nod and leave her table to find Phil. He would know what to do, he always does.

I find him in his office sifting through mail. He sees me and I immediately break down. He pulls me towards him and in engulfs my tiny frame into a hug. 'She's out there.' I let out through choked sobs. His grip gets tighter. 'Its okay baby girl, you're okay.' I sob louder because no, I'm not okay.


End file.
